Divided in Two
by The strange princess
Summary: When a Decepticon-turned-neutral-turned-Autobot femme arrives on Earth seeking revenge for the death of her parents, she discovers that a simple undercover mission involving the infiltration of the Decepticons leaves her searching for her true identity.
1. Appearances Can Be Decieving

Chapter One: Appearances Can Be Deceiving

An evil grin twisted the predator's face as she homed in on her prey. The target, an unsuspecting cybertronian mech, sat quietly against a tree, away from human eyes-and help. With a subtle flick of her wrists, the huntress summoned from subspace a pair of daggers-all-black blades that were carved with purple lines of energon and with a deceivingly harmless look-that began to crackle with energy and pure electricity. The sound of the weapons coming to life brought the unassuming Transformer out of his trance, and he bolted upright, his arms quickly bringing out cannons. Unfortunately for the Cybertronian native, the female predator had lunged out from behind her cover in the bushes and tackled the mech against the dirt-clod ground, her blades pressed dangerously close against his neck. Using a free hand to trace circles around the mech's chassis, the female predator hissed in triumph and leaned against the Transformer's audio receptors. "So...all alone, are we? Why so far away from your faction?" she purred seductively. The mech's ruby-red optics widened in shock, but said nothing, his eyes skimming the surface of the femme's orange body frame.

Abruptly, she stopped tracing the invisible circles and returned her gaze to his, her baby-blue optics blazing brightly. With the dagger still in her other hand, she pressed the blade against the mech's neck, causing a small energon line to rupture. "Not much of a talker, are we? Well, we can fix that very quickly..." she said, increasing the pressure of the dagger, which sent a shock of electricity into the mech's frame. He yelped in pain, and began to struggle against the orange femme's deadly grasp. "H-Hey! Quit that, you stupid femme! Slag you Autobot ladies and their screwed up processors!" he growled, trying to aim his weapons toward her spark. But the femme was surprisingly hardy for someone her size and she held on tightly, her daggers now forming a steady stream of energon that gushed from the mech's neck. "I am not an Autobot, Decepticon. Still, it does not mean your kind do not _disgust_ me. I believe I speak for all Cybertronians when I say destroying you and your entire faction will be a pleasure. Unless you have anything of interest to give or tell me...And no, interfacing does not count." the orange femme spat, adding the last part when the mech tried to speak.

Realizing he was cornered and trapped, the Decepticon growled and tried to struggle again. "A-A neutral who hunts down Decepticons? That's news. Still, you won't be getting anythin' from me. I'll offline first before I tell a filthy femme like you anything." he replied defiantly, jutting out his chin plates in arrogance. She grimaced, and pressed the dagger even tighter against his neck, making the mech howl in pain as raw volts of electricity entered his body and shocked him beyond relief. "I guess that means _I will_ have to destroy you...Pity. You looked like such a fine specimen. But it appears you were a total waste of my time..." she said calmly as she drove the dagger even deeper, his lubricant staining her petite hands. The Decepticon yelped again, and he stopped struggling, his optics wide in fear. "Okay, okay! I'll give you what you want! Please, just don't hurt me!" he begged desperately. The huntress smirked, and placed a delicate digit over the mech's lip plates in mock desire. "Oh really now? I guess that's much better...So, what do you have for me? Anything that seems useful?" she purred softly. The Decepticon mech squirmed in place, and dimmed his optics significantly. "I...I c-could tell you where we get o-our main supplies..." he said shakily, trying to avoid optic contact with her.

The orange femme smiled and resumed tracing circles with her free hand on the mech's chassis. "Wonderful...it certainly sounds like a good piece of information...So, how?" she asked, one of her lethal blades still pressed tightly against his mech. He shuddered. "F-From S-Swindle, our f-fellow comrade-in-arms. He conducts business near the take-off pad of the m-main human military base, if y-you know where that is." the Decepticon said somewhat reluctantly. The femme grimaced lightly, and she bit her lower lip plate. "Unfortunately, I do. But of course, you didn't need to know that. So, is that all?" she asked. When the mech nodded in response, the femme dimmed her optics and stopped moving her free hand. "Well, it's not exactly what I wanted, but I guess it will do. You were most certainly helpful...So, good-bye." she said, and took out her other dagger, her smile widening in sadistic pleasure. Immediately, the Decepticon yelped, and he started to struggle in fear. "W-What? I told you all I knew! Why won't you let me be? Please, don't kill me!" he begged.

The huntress only grumbled and she placed a hand over the mech's mouth in order to silence him. "Fool. Did you not hear me earlier? I despise you and those of your faction...Why should I spare your spark? Besides, you have outlived your usefulness. Therefore, your termination is necessary." she said coldly. The Transformer only glared at her, and in one last, desperate attempt, tried to fight for his life. "M-Megatron has always hated your kind, femme. He never liked neutrals such as yourself, for your cowardice and your unwillingness to join our cause. Yet he allows some of you to be spared. But today, he will regret his past actions. And when he learns of what you have done, he will hunt you down and personally tear out your spark, neutral or not. You hear me? Your appearance will matter little when you come face to face with the Supreme Commander of the entire Decepticon army." he spat, still struggling uselessly. The orange femme's optics narrowed, and she leaned closer, murderous vibes radiating from her frame. "Your pathetic master will do nothing of that sort. Before he gets the chance, I will offline him. For what he did to my parental mech and femme, he will pay, Decepticon...And _if_ he does manage to get to you in time, though I doubt it, tell him who did this to you...Tell him that the femme Electra, is out for his spark..." she hissed, before plunging the blade deep into his neck.

The Decepticon's crimson optics widened in shock, and he opened his mouth to speak again, but all that came out was the lubricant that had rushed out and splattered the femme's armour. Using her other blade, Electra pierced the Decepticon mech's chest armour and spark, reveling in the gruesome scene that rapidly unfolded in front of her blue optics. Sending a large surge of electricity through the blades, the orange femme dragged her blades downward and slashed the dying mech's frame ruthlessly, her sudden lust for the kill heightening her other senses. Within seconds, the fading spark was shattered and destroyed, a fact evidenced through the Decepticon's now lifeless and dead optics that stared at her. Another smirk graced the huntress' face plates, and she got off the prone figure, subspacing her blades before turning away from the ghastly scene. Carefully, she traced the scar on the palm of her hand that throbbed painfully, and ground her dentaplates. "Yes...Soon, Megatron. Soon, you will pay for what you have done..." she vowed, before transforming into her alt mode and speeding away.

To Be Continued...

**So...um, is it okay? This is my first time writing a G1 TF fic, and trust me, it's a bit harder than it looks. Add to the fact that I barely know the series (I kinda saw the series when I was a child, some ten years ago) and this makes it almost a challenge to write about the cartoon Transformers, period. Still, I am curently writing a movie-verse based fic, so I'm not a total lost case, unlike some people. So, I have based my story of my OC Electra-a fitting name, it seems-and have actually managed to not entirely butcher the beginning. As the story progresses, you will learn more and more about who she is, what her motives are, and why she's so violent. As I have revealed in the story, both parental units were offlined by the Decepticon Commander. So you could say she's out seeking revenge. Still, that isn't what defines her entirely, so stay alert for the next chapter. Oh, and please remember to review! I will totally appreciate it! 'K, I am outta here! Until next time, peeps!**

**PS: This is just an experimental chapter. If I get reviews on it, then I might post the next chapters...So review if you like!**


	2. More Than Meets The Optic

Chapter Two: More Than Meets The Optic

Electra sped down the empty highway, her engine purring softly and the sun glinting off her soft orange paintjob. Though the Decepticon's gory and splattered vital liquid had smeared her entire body frame, she had managed to clean it off with the water-a strange liquid she had discovered when she had arrived on Earth-in a nearby pond before returning to the public roads. She had not wanted to emerge from the forested area covered in filth, thus possibly raising questions, and was certain that it wouldn't have been a good idea anyways. At the thought of the offlined mech, Electra smiled inwardly, her processor still buzzing from the fresh kill. Nothing else sent her into overdrive and got her energon pumping faster than hunting Decepticons. The mere thought of actually having the upper hand with dealing with the brutes gave the orange femme a sense of power, one she wasn't about to relinquish anytime soon. Swerving past the rare passerby and revving her engine loudly in protest, Electra slowed down a little and exited the road into a deserted exit. Making sure to stop at the red light, the orange femme waited until the car had passed by until she ran the red light, her tail lights blinking in impatience.

For a while, the femme drove on the similarly-empty stretch of pavement, her processor replaying her conversation with the Decepticon mech. _"Megatron has always hated your kind, femme. He never liked neutrals such as yourself, for your cowardice and your unwillingness to join our cause. Yet he allows some of you to be spared. But today, he will regret his past actions. And when he learns of what you have done, he will hunt you down and personally tear out your spark, neutral or not. You hear me? Your appearance will matter little when you come face to face with the Supreme Commander of the entire Decepticon army."_ the words echoed in her mind. Electra only snorted in disgust, a small sense of disappointment flooding through her spark. A neutral, a cybertronian with no faction. For vorns, they had always stayed out of the Civil Wars that ravaged Cybertron, minding their selves, reluctant to get themselves dirty with spilt lubricant. Yet both factions found them useless, although the Autobots at the very least tried to respect their opinions in regards to the war. Still, the very fact that she was labeled a neutral made her want to curl up into a little ball and hide. It was true that as a cybertronian with no faction, she had no reason and no say in the war. But it hadn't always been that way.

With an internal growl, Electra skid to a stop and transformed. Tracing the scar that marred the palm of her hand, the orange femme winced, memories of her past life resurfacing as she bit her lower lip component. Her thoughts leapt to her early years on Cybertron, when she had still been an innocent sparkling, too young to understand what was happening. The orange femme sighed involuntarily, and slowly slipped to the ground, her optics brightening momentarily as an image of her parental mech and femme surfaced from her memory banks. Electra's spark pulsed with joy, and she smiled lightly. Her parents-one silver, one yellow-stood side by side, their wings grazing one another; in her servos, the silver femme held a tiny sparkling with an orange body frame. Both cybertronians had the purple Decepticon insignia emblazoned on their chest armour, and their crimson optics beamed up in pride. Decepticons. Both of Electra's parents had been Decepticons. Not just any Decepticons either, she thought bitterly: they had been Seekers, high up in the command chain, and warriors under the Decepticon Air Commander Starscream's leadership. How her parental units had been part of the faction that destroyed and slaughtered all without mercy was beyond the orange femme's belief.

Still, she had been young, small, naive; her parents' loyalties had not been something of importance to her, and she had foolishly thought it would never be. To Electra's sparkling processors, everything was simple and peaceful, or as peaceful as things could be in a war-ravaged Cybertron. But Fate would show her how erroneous her misconceptions were, and it would show her in the worst way possible.

~_Flashback_~

_Electra sat happily outside, her optics focused on the datapad in front of her. Drawing was no easy task, but it wasn't the most necessary one, per se. Still, her mother had told her she was not to interrupt either parental unit until they ate, something that wouldn't happen for another breem or so. Using her small digits to form cybertronian glyphs, the orange femme sparkling continued to draw on the datapad until she got bored, and promptly threw it aside. That was when she had heard it: a scream-high and loud-that came from behind her. Confused, Electra turned around, and gasped as she saw a red-coloured young femme beg for her life from the arms of sneering mech; on his chest armour, the purple Decepticon insignia could be seen. Ignoring the femme's cries and pleas of mercy, the mech snapped her frame in two, and crushed her spark with his hand; the purplish energon exploded in a gruesome mess, staining his surroundings. Then, he dropped her remains on the ground, and turned to walk away. Electra let out a whimper, and backed away, her optics wide in terror._

_ Unfortunately, the mech had heard her, and he turned to face her, his crimson optics registering shock, then glee. He smirked sinisterly, and began to walk to her, his energon-covered hands twitching sadistically. Electra let loose a scream eerily similar to the offlined femme's, and she began to run, her entire frame shuddering violently. Something was terribly wrong, that much she knew. Already the sirens in the city were wailing and screeching, rasping against the small femme's audio receptors. Nothing like this had ever happened, in all her years on Cybertron. Still, she continued to run, and did not stop until she reached her home and was sure she had lost the mech. WIth her entire frame still trembling, Electra entered through the door-and immediately felt something was off. Her parental femme, usually careful and mindful of where she was, was nowhere in sight, and the house was strangely quiet. Still, Electra walked in, her own footsteps echoing everywhere in the room. "M-Mommy?" she stammered weakly, her voice sounding unusually high-pitched due to fear._

_ No one answered, which only served to heighten the small sparkling's fear even more. Suddenly, a cold laugh filled the place, one that sent Electra's protoform tingling and set her senses hyperactive. Her optics widened even more when she realized that another voice-her mother's-joined the twisted sycophany, though this voice was dominated by fear. "P-Please...M-My Lord, spare me...I have a young one, and she needs me..." Electra's mother begged, her voiced laced with deseperation. The first voice laughed again, followed by a choking sound. "Spare me you theatrics, Nightshade. You have betrayed the Decepticon cause, and you know I do not allow traitors to go unpunished. Your sparkmate may have started this, but for his actions, you will pay. And your 'young one' will be...taken care of. Of that I can assure you..." the voice said, sadistic glee tinging its tone. Nightshade screamed in agony, and Electra winced in pain. Her mother, her parental femme was being hurt, and she could do nothing about it._

_ Edging closer to the source of the two voices, the small femme crept quietly, her spark beating wildly within her spark chamber. Another shriek of pain pierced the air, and Electra clasped both audio receptors tightly, her orange frame shaking violently. This wasn't right...She was supposed to feel safe and protected within her own home, yet something or somebot was harming her mother, her creator, the femme that helped to bring her online. Without realizing it, a small cry of fear escaped Electra's lip components, which caused the screaming to stop. "E-El...E-Electra...? I-I-Is t-that y-you? S-Sweetspark?" Nightshade asked loud but shakily. The first voice chuckled cruelly. "So, you _do_ have a youngling...The rumors were true, then. Was this another secret you and your pathetic sparkmate kept from me, hm?" it asked. When Nightshade didn't respond, the voice snorted derisevely. "Well, then...Perhaps it would be wise for me to know this youngling...They are, after all, the future of Cybertron. Little one, come here..." it added, directing the last words to the frightened sparkling._

_ Electra walked towards her parental units' personal recharge quarters, fear numbing her senses and her spark. The voice sounded cruel, twisted, cold...and deadly. All her sensors were telling her to resist, to refuse, but she didn't. Finally, after what seemed like vorns, she walked into her mother's recharge quarters through the half-opened door and whimpered. There, holding her parental femme by the neck in a vise-like hold, was none other than Megatron himself. The Decepticon smiled evilly and with a free hand, motioned for Electra to come closer. "Come to me, little one..." he said, his tone twisted in a strange mix of care and sarcasm. From the Decepticon Supreme Commander's other hand, Nightshade dangled uselessly, her crimson optics trained on Electra's shivering body frame. "My Lord...Please, I beg you...Spare her...I did you no harm. I have always served you with pride, with honour. Let the spark of my life live...I will do anything for you, anything, but please, _please_ let her live, for she is but an innocent in this war." she pleaded. Megatron smirked once, and boldly looked over at Electra, who shivered even more. "Anything, Nightshade...? Alright...I shall spare the life of your pathetic sparkling...but you, my dear, will pay the price." he said, and without another word, the Decepticon mech crushed her neck, then took out his fusion cannon and shot directly at Nightshade's spark._

_ The small femme screamed in terror, her vocalizer reaching a maximum pitch, and shielded her optics, but was too late in avoiding the carnage. Her mother's frame shattered instantly, and energon exploded out of her sparse remains, splattering the walls and Electra. The Decepticon smirked again, and without another glance at the small sparkling, threw down the lifeless shell that had once been Electra's parental femme; so big was the force of the remains colliding against the ground that a flying piece of Nightshade's armour pierced right through Electra's palm, and energon began to seep out from the wound. Then, just as suddenly as he had appeared, he left, leaving the small, injured femme to stand in shock over her parental femme's lifeless, disfigured frame. The sounds of war began to echo throughout the room, but Electra paid them no mind, her optics still trained upon the smoking shell that had once been her mother. Soon, her screams of horror and anguish joined the others that formed a twisted and cruel symphony in the song of destruction._

~_End of Flashback_~

To Be Continued...

**Well, this chapter took me a while but I did manage to tie it down. Like a hog. JK. No, for real now, this chapter did make me do some thinking. I considered many reasons as to why Electra so desired revenge on Megatron, but none of them were satisfiying. Then, this popped into my head, and I thought it couldn't have fit more flawlessly (see, I even placed it in as a flashback with the pretty, little italizied letters :P). So there you have it, folks. Electra wants to kill Megatron because he personally killed her mother and her father when she was small; in other words, she is pissed off, and she's out for Megs' blood, err, energon. Yet I bet there will be some of you out there who will ask (and don't lie) why Megatron himself would kill a seemingly unimportant Seeker femme and her sparkmate, right? Well, that's were I make some weirdly fantastic response and weave it in into the story, of course! So, if you wanna know why, then review! Please?**

**PS- I forgot to mention this, but I realized this is the longest chapter I have written so far (in my entire writing career)! Sorry for those who don't really like to read, but you better believe me when I say that the original draft for this chapter was much longer and more detailed. So, I guess you should be grateful? I don't know. But I thought you should know, so...there ya go.**


	3. Surprise, Surprise (Part One)

Chapter Three: Surprise, Surprise (Part One)

Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots, sighed impatiently as he listened to Blaster, his Communications Officer, happily jabber away about rock n' roll music for the umpteenth time. "Hey, hey 'Hide! Didja know that rock n' roll is actually a combination of two music genres? I tell ya, these humans aren't as dumb as I though them to be. I mean, who woulda thought of that, combining many types of music to create a complete new genre? Pure genius, I tell ya!" he said. Ironhide growled and covered his audio receptors. "Leakin' lubricants! Make 'im stop, make 'im stop! Prime, I swear, if that idiot keeps blabbin' any more about that accursed music of his, I'll weld his mouth shut!" the red mech grumbled. Optimus only shook his head and placed a digit on his helm. He cared for and admired every single one of his fellow comrades, but sometimes, he had to admit they could get exasperating. Turning to face his Communications Officer, Optimus crossed his servos and frowned. "Blaster, I am glad you appreciate human music, but right now we need to be focusing on work and not the origins of a musical genre." he said sternly.

The red Autobot's happy expression fell, and was replaced by an akward smile. "Oh...Ah, of course. Pardon me." Blaster managed to mumble. Ironhide gave a stern nod and huffed in relief, removing his hands from his audio receptors. "Now that's more like it. Nothin' better than good ol' peace an' quiet." he grumbled. Optimus sighed again, and returned his attention to the datapad in front of him. As part of his position as Prime, Optimus was expected to review military strategies, examine important information; all in all, act the way a commanding officer of his status should. Of course, there were times when he wished that someone else would take over his position, even if for a breem. Still, responsibilities were responsibilites, and everyone, no matter their rank or species, had them. Skimming the cybertronian glyphs with a trained optic, Optimus Prime soon became absorbed in his work, unaware of when both Blaster and Ironhide left, and ignored everything else. That is, until Prowl walked, the expression on his faceplates radiating concern. "Optimus sir...I have some very strange news." the military strategist announced.

Unfortunately, the Prime had not heard him. Making a miffed noise, Prowl tried again. "Sir, I believe there is something you must be informed of..." he said once more, this time, raising his voice by a few decibels. Still, the blue and red mech did not respond. Finally, in an exasperated tone, the Autobot strategist reached over and impatiently tapped the datapad the Autobot Commander was holding. "Ahem. Prime, I have something to report." the mech grumbled. Optimus blinked once, then turned up to look at annnoyed Prowl, whose optics blazed in irritation. "Do I have your attention, sir?" he asked tartly. Optimus chuckled nervously, and he set the datapad aside. "Yes, yes. I apologize, Prowl. I was looking over at the damage we inflicted in our last battle with Megatron. I told Ratchet I would tell him what would need replacement, and so far, I've noticed we need very few supplies." the Prime replied. Prowl sniffed and muttered something to himself, but he shook his head and pulled out a datapad of his own. "Well, let me get down to business, then. As you have probably heard, recently there has been a certain drop in Decepticon activity. Normally, that wouldn't concern us, since quite frankly, the less Decepticon scum there is, the better. But I had Mirage do some recon, and he has informed me that the Decepticons have been sufering mysterious...losses." the tactician stated, pulling out the information in the datapad and highlighting it with a digit.

Optimus cocked his head slightly, and he crossed his servos. "'Losses'? Just what do you mean, friend?" Prowl shifted uncomfortably. "I mean losses, as in, the Decepticons are losing soldiers. For the past few deca-cycles, Decepticons who have gone through scouting missions and the like have inexplicably disappeared. The numbers are not too high," the white and black mech said, sweeping the same digit on the datapad's screen, " but they are noticable. Yet that's not the strange part of the whole dilemma. At least two of those missing Decepticons have been found...offlined. Their sparks have been shattered, their necks have been slashed and their heads were severed almost completely from the main body frame. Chances the wounds were inflicted by humans: very low, almost impossible.", he added.

"So, what are you suggesting? That maybe one of our own had something to do with this?"

"No, no; I have personally checked every one of our mechs' movements. All of them are clean as pure energon, so to speak."

"Then? If it's not one of us, then what is it?"

The military strategist cleared his vocalizer and dimmed his optics. "I believe...I believe that a cybertronian of an unknown faction may be responsible behind all of this. The marks and wounds inflicted on the armour of both mechs strongly suggest weapons of cybertronian make, maybe cybertonium blades. Chances that a native of Cybertron inflicted fatal blows: 87.53 %." he muttered. The Autobot Commander frowned, with his servos still crossed, and reviewed the data, his processor slowly taking in all the information. The probability of having an unknown cybertronian prowling around unchecked sounded like a very bad idea; worse still if it turned out to be a rebel. Still, the cybetronian could prove to be a fellow Autobot, although that possiblity was unlikely. Most Autobots tended to announce their arrivals on Earth in advance, and they usually came in groups, in order to stay safe from possible Decepticon attacks. "...It certainly sounds possible. But are you sure? We cannot do anything unless your statement has been verified, Prowl." Optimus said. Prowl mimicked his superior's actions and pursed his lip components in displeasure. "I am very aware of that, Optimus. But logic says that only one of our kind is capable of such deeds. The problem is figuring out who..." he replied.

Optimus was about to agree, but Blaster suddenly barged in, his blue optics wide with shock. "Hey, Optimus! Sorry for interrupting, Prowlie, but this is super important. Optimus, we got something big!" the Communications Officer yelled. Prowl sniffed haughtily, and turned away from the red mech. "I don't take kindly to interruptions, Blaster. And don't call me 'Prowlie'. It is unnecessary and juvenile." the tactician retorted witheringly. Blaster gave the second-in-command a half-grin, and shook his head. "D'awwww...C'mon, Prowl, my man. You know I was just teasing ya. But if you say so...Um, Optimus, sir. Like I was saying, I got something really important to report." he replied, making sure to direct his last words to his superior. The Prime gave him a puzzled expersion and frowned. "Continue." he said. Blaster nodded. "Yeah, ah, well sir, we just picked up an energy signal out near the main human military base. I ran it through the systems and had Ironhide double-check it an' all, to make sure it wasn't Decepticons or nothin'...but this signature isn't in our systems. It's totally new and unknown...What do we do?" he rattled off within a few astroseconds, his blue optics shifting uncomfortably.

Prowl turned to Optimus in alarm. "I believe that is our culprit, sir. We must send Bumblebee and Jazz to check this out." he said. Optimus shook his head and placed two digits on the side of his helm. "No, Prowl. Send Bumblebee, but not Jazz. He's currently busy with somthing else I have assigned him. Send Mirage in his place, since you say he has a bit of background knowledge on this. Besides, we cannot underestimate the capacity of this mech. You yourself have told me what this mysterious being is capable of." he replied sternly. Blaster looked at both of his superiors, a look of confusion painted across his faceplates. "Um...What exactly is going on, Optimus? Is there somthin' I'm missing here?" he asked. Prowl frowned. "We have no time to explain it perfectly, Blaster. You heard Prime: Fetch Bumblebee and Mirage, and tell them to report to me; I will tell them what they need to know." he replied roughly. Still confused, the red Communications Officer only gave a nod and left off to search for the aforementioned mechs. Returning his attention to Optimus, the military strategist sighed. "I hope it doesn't get too serious out there. Or else, we'll have to go out there ourselves." he said. The Autobot Commander nodded in agreement, his optics reflecting concern. "I'm afraid we just might do that, Prowl." was Optimus' solemn reply.

To Be Continued...

**Yah...I know, I know. This wasn't the best chapter yet, but I guess it's better than nothing. So yeah, the A-Bots have sensed Electra's energy signal, they're going to investigate, and she doesn't suspect a thing! That's basically what this chapter was all about. Kinda crappy, if you ask me, but I wanted to speed the story up, since I want to finish it as fast as I can. Oh god, I can't believe I'm enjoying writing this story...I have to say, though, that I was inspired by two very awesome authors, iratepirate and Taipan Kiryu (Go check them out! I have added all three of their accounts on my fav list! XP). Their love for all things Transformers, Decepticons, and Soundwave, not to mention, other mechs has really left me impressed. It's thanks to them I can write my stories due to their resourceful nature. Oh, and I have to say I must credit them for the creation of Electra, even if they don't know it. Without their awesomeness and reliability, this story would have never existed! So my children, now you have two tasks to complete: Go check out those authors, and as always, review! 'Till next time, my sweets!**

**PS: For those who are very detail-oriented, such as myself, I thought I would just clarify where Electra saw her mom offline. Seeing she's a former 'Con by 'blood', so to speak, she probably was 'born' and raised in the city-or district, whatever rocks your boat-of Kaon. I researched it on TF wiki and learned that it's pretty much a 'Decepticons-only' place, and the city where Megs arose from being a gladiator to being who he is today. So there you go, her place of origin has been further clarified! XD**


	4. Surprise, Surprise (Part Two)

Chapter Four: Surpise, Surprise (Part Two)

With a grimace gracing her facial features, Electra stared at the nearly empty contents of her dwindling energon stash. The previous night had been a complete disaster, and she had ended up having a restless recharge cycle. With all her twisting and turning, the orange femme was certain she had wasted precious energy, not to mention, she had probably made enough noise to attract attention. Thank Primus that it was that season humans called 'autumn', and that her paint job blended cleverly with the huge mountain of fallen leaves she had hidden in. Otherwise, she would have had no choice but to flee at the sight of humans. Still, she had made enough noise to wake the restless, and today, she was paying the price: what little energy she had trained her body to survive on was nearly gone, and the stash of energon she had stolen while still on Cybertron was almost nonexistent; thus, her current dilemma.

Saying a few choice words in cybertronian, the femme returned the energon stash back into subspace. She had to figure out how to get more of that precious, life-giving liquid unless she wanted to end up in emergency stasis lock; Electra was pretty certain that if that happened, within a few solar cycles she would be found and possibly offlined. Reluctantly, the orange huntress began to shut down all secondary and useless systems, in an effort to conserve her strength. But still, Electra knew she was only delaying the inevitable, and her thoughts went back to the offlined Decepticon mech. She could have at least pillaged and searched him throughly, even if it was something she was loathe to do. Suddenly, her optics widened, and she snapped her drooping head back up. The Decepticon had mentioned something about supplies, hadn't he? "_I...I c-could tell you where we get o-our main supplies...S-Swindle, our f-fellow comrade-in-arms. He conducts business near the take-off pad of the m-main human military base..._" the mech's words replayed through her processor.

Electra bit her lower lip component as her faceplates furrowed into a thoughtful gaze. The humans' military base was not far from her current position, and she was fairly confident that even though low on energon, she could make the trip and back. Her only problem would be having to deal with Decepticon in question, and even then, she would have problems finding out how to bargain with this mech. The femme had a feeling that cybertronian credits would not be enough to guarantee a new supply of energon. "Well...I suppose if he refuses, I shall have to 'convince' him otherwise..." she mumbled to herself. Slowly standing up, Electra stretched her small frame and rechecked her energy gauge. Then, without another word, she transformed, and began to speed down the empty road. Breems passed, and before she knew it, the femme was at the military base's front gates. Her engine revved silently, and she stopped, wary of the human guard standing watch. The human-a typical, middle-aged man with a balding head-was reading the newspaper tiredly, his eyes seemingly glued to the paper. Another car passed Electra, and she watched carefully as the guard pressed a button, his eyes never leaving the paper. The gate opened up, let the car pass by, then closed once more, asi if nothing had ever happened.

The process seemed so stupidly easy that the orange femme wondered what was the point of having a guard stand by if it did nothing. Had it been Cybertron, that guard would have been fired, or even worse, offlined. With a newfound courage, Electra drove up to the gate and waited patiently for the security guard to open the gate, her spark beating a mile a minute. To her relief, the guard did not bother to even look at her, but pressed the button, and did not raise his gaze afterward either, only muttering, "Kids these days...". The gate opened widely, and Electra boldly drove in, joy flooding her spark. She had been expecting a bit of resistance, but thankfully, the human had said nothing other than what he had muttured under his breath. As soon as she was out of the man's sight, Electra transformed, and hid behind a building. Despite being a military base, the place seemed strangely quiet, and the orange femme assumed not everyone was on the alert. "Humans. They certainly are strange creatures..." she muttered to herself.

Lifting her head up slowly, Electra scanned the premises, keep out a watchful optic for anything unusual. Unfortunately, nothing stood out, and the femme dimmed her optics in disappointment. Of course she had been foolish to think she would find the Decepticon at this time. The one flaw in her plan, a huge one, and she hadn't even bothered to think about it. Resisting the urge to slash the building in front of her into pieces, Electra ground her dentaplate and scowled. Nothing was going smoothly, and it was all her fragging fault. "Slag...I am a fool..." she cursed. Slumping to the ground and banging her helm once against the wall, the orange femme dimmed her optics, defeat all but evident. However, a sudden noise forced her to snap her head upright and look again. For minute, she cocked her head, her audio receptors alert and listening for any anamolies. Then, she heard it again, a little louder, but still very faint. The female cybertronian stiffened, and she felt all survival protocols and emergency codes kick into high gear. She'd recognized that sound anywhere: metal scraping against metal.

Summoning her blades from subspace, Electra narrowed her optics and looked around again. This time, she saw a yellow mech standing in an open area, his back turned to her field of vision. Her spark began to beat wildly, the promise of a new kill welling deep within. Despite the circumstance, the orange female couldn't help but let a smirk twist her well-defined lip components. Her prey looked rather small in size, at least smaller than the average-looking mech, and it was obvious that he hadn't the slightest bit of conern for his safety. Where another mech would have been on guard, this one seemed carefree, almost reckless, about his life. But it mattered little to the femme: she was going to cut down to business with this 'Swindle' mech, and then kill him. Not a great idea, but it was the most logical one, at least to her. Shifting her weight impatiently, Electra prepared to strike.

~TF~TF~

Bumblebee looked around the compound, his optics scanning every area. He and his fellow comrade Mirage had split up earlier in order to look for the mysterious cybertronian who had infiltrated the human military base, but so far, he had not detected even the lightest bit of movement. The only noise the scout had heard so far had come directly behind him, but the small Autobot had shrugged it off, assuming it was a human soldier who was doing his job and had made a small mistake. Still, with every passing breem, his and Mirage's patience was slipping, and it only made both mechs more and more uneasy. Finally, after what seemed like orns, Bumblebee swept a hand over his helm, and sighed in frustration. He had a sinking feeling that whatever Blaster had detected had been a false alarm. It wouldn't be the first time either, he thought. The yellow mech comm'ed Mirage and bit his lower lip component.

/**Hey, Mirage...I don't see or feel anything. Maybe Blaster made a mistake and thought he saw somethin'**_._/

/**I think not, Bumblebee. Blaster's processors may be a tad on the empty side, but he does not play with such serious notions. No, I'm sure he detected something here. The only problem is that we haven't found it.**/

/**Well, I can't see slag. Let's team up; maybe we'll find something that way.**/

Without another word, Bumblebee began to transform, but a sudden noise made him stop. He had not been gifted with the best audio receptors in the universe; that much he knew, but years of scouting both on Cybertron and Earth had taught him one thing that could never be ignored: if the sound was constant, steady, strange and yet familiar, then it was most likely of cybertronian origin. Without even blinking for a nanosecond, Bumblebee turned around and brought out his weapon. The steady hum of his cannon coming to life filled the air, and the yellow Autobot turned to face his target. What he saw next-despite orns of expecting the unexpected-however, did not stop him from stiffening in place and making his processor go blank in shock.

To Be Continued...

**Ehehehehe...Yeah, I know. It's very mean of me to leave you all with a cliffie, but I think this chapter had reached its limit, and I wasn't about to make it any longer. But still, this gives me time to reflect on what I'm gonna type and add to the next chapter, so don't be so glum (if at all). Electra's about to meet the Autobots for the first time since her arrival on Earth, and trust me, it's not going to be the best reception ever. Just how will Mirage and Bumblebee react when they realize that the cybertronian who's been leaving a little mess behind is actually a femme? And what of Optimus Prime, or Megatron, for that matter? Well, I'd advise you to stay tuned, and maybe the next chapter will hold answers! Toodles!**

**PS: I forgot to add this, but please review! Yeah, yeah, I know. It was a stupid excuse and waste of space, but slaggit, I could care less. Now click that button!**

**PPS: I also forgot to mention this, but next time you see words in bold and in between slant marks, then you must assume it's a comm'ed conversation, unless I have said or indicated otherwise, 'K?**


	5. Surprise, Surprise (Part Three)

Chapter Five: Surprise, Surprise (Part Three)

Electra froze midpounce and her processor went blank momentarily as she saw the small, yellow mech turn around and face her. But what made matters worse was seeing and and almost instantly recognizing the red symbol proudly emblazoned on the mech's yellow chest armour. An Autobot...the mech was a slagging Autobot. This was obviously not Swindle (a Decepticon), but someone else; someone who had been expecting something else as well. The Autobot was equally surprised by her presence, since the cannon he was holding-poised and ready to fire-froze in place. His optics widened in shock, and his mouth opened partially in surprise.

All the orange femme could feel was beat of her pulsing spark as it struggled to overcome the shock. A sense of dread filled her thoughts, and Electra lowered her daggers in an uncertain manner. Never had she thought that she would encounter an Autobot, despite knowing that both Decepticons and Autobots had arrived on this planet years ago. True, she knew that the commander of the Autobot forces, Optimus Prime, had allied with the humans quite some time ago, but it had never crossed her thoughts that their alliance was so strong that they were openly declaring their presence in front of those same organic beings. Before she knew it, the mech had taken a tentative step toward her, suspicion and concern registered in his optics. "State your designation and purpose." he said. Those words brought Electra back to reality, and in a flash, she held her blades out menacingly; her optics narrowed in irritation, and she took a defensive stance. "None of your business, Autobot. Now leave, before I attack." the orange femme spat back. The mech's lip components turned into a frown, and he shook his head. "I can't do that. But if it makes you happy, I'll tell you my designation first, and then you can tell me yours. That okay?" he replied.

Again, Electra was at loss for words. Either this Autobot had a death wish or he was being really serious. No bot in their right mind would just offer to give her their designation, but this mech was offering it to her, as if she were some long-lost friend instead of some sudden menace. The female cybertronian felt her confidence waver, and she bit her lower lip component. Yet those words were nothing compared to what the mech did next: with an almost carefree ease, he subspaced his weapon and crossed his arms. Now she was utterly baffled. He had just made himself defenseless, converted himself into helpless prey. Why? Every survival system rang in defiance at this breach in logic, yet Electra did nothing. "My name's Bumblebee. I'm a scout; I serve Optimus Prime and the Autobot cause...How about you? What's your name?" the yellow mech said again, in an effort to make her speak. The orange femme only continued to stare at him, as if she had never heard him utter a single word. The whole situation was strange, and it made Electra feel so...uncomfortable. A small part of her wished he were a Decepticon; at least it would be so much more easier to deal with the enemy than this.

Sensing his advantage, the mech-Bumblebee-eased closer to her, and held out a servo. That movement was it; no more thinking about the strange situation. With a feral snarl, Electra dove at Bumblebee and pinned him down, her blades pressed against his neck. "Do not try to fool me, Autobot. Kindness is not the way to subdue an enemy, especially a dangerous femme such as myself." she hissed, scratching his neck and drawing out a thin stream of energon. Bumblebee grimaced and struggled, painfully training his optics on her face. "Wasn't...trying...to fool you..." he replied. His optics traveled down to the red insignia on his chest, and back again to the orange femme's face. "Don't...know...what...faction you're from...but...Autobots...mean...no...harm." he added in a rough voice. Again, Electra's will wavered, and she ground her dentaplate. Even though her systems and instincts were now practically screaming at her to ignore his words, she knew they held a ring of truth. Her faceplates went blank, and she did not register the fact that he was no longer struggling. Her mind only registered those deep blue optics that stared at her, reminding her of the past she so longed to forget...

"_Oh Primus..She's injured!_"

"_Her hand's been wounded severely...We must stabilize her! Take her to Moonracer, quick!_"

"_Little one, look at me...that's right...Everything is going to be alright..._"

The sound of a few clicks coming from Bumblebee brought Electra back to her senses. Almost immediately she recognized her mistake, but it was too late. Within a matter of seconds, another force rammed into her and forced her to the ground. The orange femme hissed in fury and fought bitterly against her sudden captor, but to no avail. Just as quickly as she had been pinned down, binds were placed around her hands and her blades were snatched away from her grasp. "Arrogance is not the best emotion to show a victim." a smooth voice said, and a blue servo gently helped her up. "Still, I must admit, you do have the courage to try and take down Bumblebee. He may be small, but don't let it fool you: the mech is stronger than you would think." the voice added, a sense of smugness tinting is tone. From a few feet away, Bumblebee shakily stood up and grimaced. "Mirage, you shouldn't speak. Pride has been one of your weaknesses as well, ya lughead." the yellow mech retorted. Mirage looked away and held his head high. "No 'Thank you for saving my sorry aft, Mirage'. Ungrateful fool. I suppose we better return to the _Ark_ with her. Optimus will surely have some questions to ask her, anyhow." the aristocratic spy scoffed.

Electra shuttered her optics in displeasure and struggled against her binds. Did she have no say in this? "Untie me, Autobot idiots!" she protested angrily. But Mirage only gave her a stern look, and gently nudged her forward. "I'm afraid we cannot do that, my dear. To Optimus Prime we report, and to Optimus Prime we shall go. Be grateful we weren't Decepticons, for if that had been the case, your remains would be there this instant." he said coolly while pointing to the spot where she had been pinned down-and making a shiver run down Electra's spinal relays. Despite her almost obsessive hatred for the aforementioned faction, the orange female knew that the mech-Mirage-spoke the truth. Still, it did not mean that she was going to yield to these two easily just because she was captured. Her stubborn pride would never allow her to do that. In an act of defiance, Electra held her head high, and growled. "Fine...But I will not be kept prisoner against my will..." she muttered. Though Mirage's face remained stern, the female cybertronian thought she could percieve a twinkle of amusement behind the annoyed look of his yellow optics. The aristocratic spy turned to his partner, and in a silent agreement, both Autobots and the femme began to make their way back to the _Ark_.

To Be Continued...

**And so I conclude this three-part chapter. Phew! I swear, if I had it my way, it would have been written all together in one chapter, but...ehehe...then it would be too long. Therefore, I was forced to shorten it to a considerable length and divide it into three parts. But I'm glad that hurdle was cleared.*smiles* Still, I must say that this chapter is one of my great accomplishments, due to the fact that I finished writing it in one day! That's a very rare thing, so it means I can write much faster! Yay, me! So, for those of you who were too lazy to read the entire chapter, here's the summary: Electra's faced off against Bumblebee and Mirage, and unfortunately, she was subdued. It's quite humilliating, I must say. For a headstrong femme like her, that's a big blow to her pride. Still, she soon see that being 'captured' by the A-Bots was not a bad thing...Why? Well, guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter! So R and R! Adios, amigos!**

**PS- A special thanks goes out to Kukiuopunk (sorry if I spelled your name wrong sweetie XS), who always reviews my chapters without fail. Thanks XP! I don't know where I'd be without you!**


	6. A New Discovery

Chapter Six: A New Discovery

Megatron glowered at his fallen victim, disgust painted across his faceplates. The surveillance room was not the best place to punish a certain Second-in-Command, but then again, circumstances forced him to extremes. "You are fool, Starscream. Did you think I would have not found out about today's little incident?" the silver mech spat, giving the fallen Seeker another kick to the head. From the ground, Starscream glared at his commanding superior and scowled. "...I d-don't know what you're talking a-about, Megatron. I have been doing nothing other than what is e-expected of me in regards to m-my s-service for the past few breems." he replied, grinding his dentaplate together when the Supreme Commander kicked him again, this time square in the cockpit.

The silver mech snorted in disdain. His second-in-command's actions made him want throw the Seeker into a smelting pit and watch as his remains and spark became one with the Well. "Do not lie to me, you traitor! I have optics everywhere, Starscream...Nothing in this base goes without my knowing it!" he growled, looming over the struggling Seeker. Starscream scoffed bitterly. "If by 'optics', you mean Soundwave, then I believe you...That son of a glitch would do anything to gain your favor, Megatron." the Decepticon Second in Command replied, his crimosn optics spitting fire.

With an unsteady wobble, the Seeker slowly got back to his feet and frowned. "T-That s-s-stupid telepath and his p-pathetic creations...I assume they are your 'o-optics', for no one else would g-grovel p-pathetically at you feet in such a disgusting display of w-weakness..." he added. Whatever the silver tyrant was going to say next was lost in the sudden stream of gunfire that erupted from behind Megatron.

A few nanoklicks later, Starscream screeched in rage and pain; his left wing was pierced with a large, charred, gaping hole. Megatron grinned evilly; he immediately recognized the weapon used and its master by the mark it left on the Air Commander's wing. "Now, now, Soundwave. We wouldn't want our second-in-command incapacitated for battle..." the silver mech said sarcastically. From behind him, Soundwave said nothing, but Megatron could feel the sadism that radiated from the Decepticon Communications Officer as he watched Starscream howl in agony and once again slip to the floor in pain. "You empty, slagging, drone! You freak! I'll kill you with my bare hands and display your remains on the walls of the _Nemesis_!" the Seeker screeched. Soundwave only stared at him, the threats hurled at him having no effect. " Your threats: waste of time." the silent mech finally intoned.

Megatron crossed his arms and scowled. "Suggesting the deactivation of a fellow comrade is an act of treason, Starscream. Do wish for me to act accordingly?" he threatened. Immediately the Seeker stopped talking, and his anger turned into fear. "N-No, My Lord...Please accept my apologies...I-I misspoke..." he stammered, averting his gaze from both Decepticons in front of him. The Supreme Commander growled in disgust. Starscream always degraded those who were weak, but he was the worst hypocrite when it came to saving his spark. At times like this, Megatron wondered if it had really been such a good idea to place him as the second-in-command and Air Commander, despite knowing his original intentions for said act were to keep a close optic on the renowned traitor...

The sound of Soundwave subspacing his shoulder cannon brought Megatron back to reality, and made the fallen Seeker in front of both mechs flinch in response. "Requested: permission to an audience with Lord Megatron." he said monotonously, turning to face his superior. The Supreme Commander gave a nod, and ignored the wounded Air Commander's small pitiful whines. "What do you need, Soundwave?" he asked harshly.

Soundwave said nothing, but pulled out a datapad and scrolled down the screen. "Discovered: unknown energy signal near the human military base." he replied emotionlessly. Roughly, the silver tyrant snatched the datapad and examined the information. Cybertronian glyphs innundated the screen's surface, and perfectly higlighted sections popped up everywhere. "This wouldn't have anything to do with those two deactivated mechs we found a while ago, would it?" Megatron asked slowly. Soundwave gave an almost imperceptible nod, and crossed his servos. "Suggested: find the source of signal. Send a scouting trip to identify the signal." he replied. The Supreme Commander growled pensively, and his optics narrowed in concentration. He did not want to lose any more soldiers, but the idea of finding the mech responsible for all the previous troubles seemed too good to resist. Surreptiously, the silver tyrant glanced at Soundwave, who was still staring at him, the steady, red glow of his visor illuminating his own silver frame.

The low moan of pain produced from the fallen Seeker's vocaliser made up the Supreme Commander's mind, and he smirked. "Very well then, Soundwave. Send Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream out to investigate this...disturbance. Send Laserbeak as well, and make sure he keeps a close optics on all of them..." he stated. Starscream's optics widened, and he snarled. "Absolutely not! As second-in-command to the Decepticon Army, I refuse! Send his slagging cassettes instead!" he screeched in protest, pointing an accusing digit at the Decepticon Communications Officer. Soundwave did nothing, but his optics brightened momentarily in arrogance. "Retrieval of all cassettes to do reconessaince: not possible. Sending all Seekers to scout: logical choice." he said coldly. Megatron chuckled evilly, and crossed his servos. "You have no say in this, Starscream. Soundwave has his cassettes doing other important things. Things that will actually benefit the Decepticon Empire. Besides, you should feel honoured. It's not everyday you are sent to do something beneficial to our cause..." he taunted.

The blue and red Seeker growled, and he brought out his null rays. "In case you haven't noticed, Megatron, that glitching, sparkless, empty drone of yours injured one of my wings! I can't transform or do Pit for that matter! Just another reason why I refuse!" he retorted tartly, the silent hum of the screens and monitors behind him permeating the sudden silence that followed. The navy-coloured mech's neutral expression did not change as he took the data pad from Megatron's hands and turned away before he spoke. "Your pitiful whining: waste of time. Resistance: useless. Lord Megatron's order stands." he droned again, before leaving the room, the doors sliding to a close.

The aforementioned mech scowled in distaste and loomed over the Air Commander. "Well, I believe I made myself clear: You will go with your pathetic trinemates and check out this energy signature. If you refuse, I will punish you severely...and trust me, Starscream, your deactivation will please many a mech-including myself-aboard the _Nemesis_." he spat, the threat all but clear to the red and blue Seeker.

Starscream made a face, and staggered back to his feet. "Fine, fine, fine! I get it: I'll go. But remember Megatron, I am no pet or slave you can order around. I am the Second in Command! Do you hear me? Second-in-Command! My position in this army will not be defied, and I will make sure of it!" he finally screeched in response, his crimson optics registering nothing but hate and rage for the silver tyrant. Megatron growled, shoved his treacherous Air Commander roughly in the cockpit, and pointed at the door. "I could care less for your supposed 'position', fool. Right now, my orders have been made clear: the exit is that way. Now get out of my vision field, before I change my mind..."he threatened, taking out his own fusion cannon for added measure. Starscream scowled, subspaced his null rays, and after a stiff bow, left while clutching his injured wing; resentment radiated from his entire being, and a few choice words could be heard before the door closed again. The Supreme Commander narrowed his optics in suspicion, but he stayed still, his thoughts gathered elsewhere. "Hmph. Fool indeed." he mumbled to himself.

To Be Continued...

**I LIVEEEEEE! Yeah, I'm so sorry for not having updated sooner, but man, you gotta believe me when I say that my life has been really hectic. Between the summer break of '12, the loss of my precious flash drive (again T^T), and my final year in high school, things got pretty messy fast. So to make it up to ya'll, I decided I'd update a bunch of chapters at the same time. It's my way of easing my guilt, so to speak. Please forgive me, awesome readers (I'm into Hetalia now XD) and may you always stay awesome as the awesome me-wait, okay, like the awesome Prussia :P. Review!**

**PS: I know I didn't mention exactly what Starscream did, mainly because I just had to write the important part AKA the story but also because it is of no relevant importance. Basically, I just put it in there to keep the story going. So I hope I didn't pique your curiosity TOO much...I don't mean to be cruel!**


	7. Stop, Drop, and Roll

Chapter Seven: Stop, Drop, and Roll

Resentment simmered in Electra's processors as she tried to keep up with Bumblebee and Mirage. Her internal systems and alarms blared noisily and constantly, reminding her that she was extremely and dangerously low on energon. She thought about the diminutive stash hidden in her subspace compartment, and the orange femme scowled internally; it seemed like she should have consumed it all, after all. But she still couldn't believe she had been captured and forced to submit to the Autobots. Only a fool would have let their guard down the way she had foolishly done. Shame swept through her entire frame, and she quivered slightly. _Fool. Fool. You slagging, slagging fool_, the words played through the orange femme's mind again and again. Beside her, the yellow Beetle honked once and spoke over the sound system. " I can tell you're low on energon. When we get to the _Ark_, Optimus will see to it that you refuel...I promise." he said in a sympathetic tone.

For some reason, those words comforted the orange female, and she revved her engine once in silent gratitude. Despite having captured her, it seemed like the yellow mech-Bumblebee, she reminded herself-was truly concerned for her, an act that both pleased and unnerved her. Unfortunately, Mirage was not of the same idea, since he sped up and and blinked his tail lights in annoyance. Bumblebee was caught by surprise, and quickly sped up in return, leaving Electra behind.

Anger began to well up inside the orange huntress, and she was about to say something obscene to the blue car, but a sudden explosion that missed her by mere milimeters forced her to halt and skid to a stop. Immediately, her battle instincts kicked in and she slowed down to scan and look at her surroundings. Anxiously, she looked up through her rearview mirror, and cursed internally when she saw what it was: Decepticon Seekers. Out of all the ranks in the Decepticon Military, this one made Electra go mad with rage and grief. Her creators had been Seekers, both of them...She knew that she had been created for that very purpose as well, but any loyalty she would have sworn as a Seeker to the Decepticon cause vorns ago was destroyed the moment Megatron shot his fusion cannon at Nightshade. That was one of the reasons she had adopted a terrestrial alt mode when she had been on Cybertron and then on Earth: to reject her past, pretend it never happened.

A feral snarl escaped the femme's vocaliser through her sound system, and she began to initiate her transformation sequence, but a bipedal Bumblebee rushed past her and gave a slight shake in a negative while mouthing the word, "No.". Again, this action confused Electra. Why would they not allow her to fight, if not by herself, then side by side with them? The head Seeker-along with the others-landed on the ground, transformed, and gave her an answer. "My, my. If it isn't the runt and the disappearing idiot. What a surprise to see you here." he said, sarcasm dominating his tone. Mirage scoffed, and narrowed his optics. "The same could be said to you, Starscream. As I recall, you should be eating dirt and pushing up daisies, so to speak, not online and functional." he replied.

Electra's mind went blank. Starscream? The Air Commander and Second-In-Command to the entire Decepticon force? She had never once laid optics on the famous Seeker, but she had heard from many-her own parents included-that he was a vain and arrogant soldier, one that often conspired to overthrow Megatron; indeed, his treachery and cunning were famous on Cybertron and in the universe. That famed arrogance was obviously on display at the moment, since a smug look crossed the red and blue Seeker's face plates, and he chuckled. "I appreciate your hospitality, Mirage. But don't worry...We're only out here looking for sudden disturbances...Like the one behind you." he said. "Mind telling us who that is?" he added.

The two Seekers behind him took a threatening stance, and Electra's engine growled. Despite the overwhelming urge to transform and rip the Decepticon Air Commander's cranial unit off-not to mention, wipe of that fragging smile off his faceplates-she felt a small twinge of fear. If they discovered her identity, she would be captured, taken, abused and thrashed within a mechano inch of her life. No, two simple Autobots knowing about her existence was more than enough; Bumblebee knew what he had been talking-or rather, signaling-about.

From in front of her, Bumblebee scowled and brought out his cannon, taking an equally threatening stance. "None of your business, Decepti-creeps. Now back off. This is Autobot territory." he retorted. Starscream only sneered in response. "Little runt, you have no idea how much I wish to rip you to pieces. Now, unless you wish to die at my hands, you will tell me who your mysterious friend is..." he hissed, bringing out his null rays. From behind him, the black and blue Seeker growled and clenched his fists. "Blast it, Starscream. Let's just get this over with." he told the Second in Command while waving his servo impatiently, to which Starscream replied with a scowl. "Thundercracker, enough! I will give the orders here, not you!" he hissed, his crimson optics deviating from the Autobots for a nanosecond.

Mirage took the moment of opportunity and roughly tackled the blue and red Seeker, and Bumblebee began to shoot. Quickly, he turned to face the orange car, and with his lip components, mouthed the words, "Run for it!". Electra needed no further coaxing: her tires rotated rapidly and brought up a cloud of dust as she did a 180 and drove away. The Air Commander screeched in rage, and pointed a digit at the escaping femme. "They're escaping! Skywarp, follow that car!" he commanded while roughly wrenching away from the blue aristrocatic spy's grasp. The purple and grey Seeker grunted, and without another word tranformed into his jet mode and proceeded to follow the trail of settling dust.

Her spark began to pulse erratically, and Electra found herself swerving the natural obstacles in her path, her preservation instincts kicking into overdrive. She didn't know which was worse: having a Decepticon Seeker chase you, or being captured by Autobots. She reluctantly decided the former was the worst, and increased her speed. From behind her, she could hear the cruel threats the flying jet produced. "Stop right now, or die at my hands, idiot!" he growled, shooting at her speeding frame. Desesperation flooded through Electra's processor, and she began to swerve even more manaically, her spark and energon pump's pulse increasing in speed out of fear.

Unfortunately for the female cybertronian, in her attempt to preserve her life, one of the shots managed to pierce her side doors and made her screech to a stop, the rubber tires protesting loudly. The purple and grey Seeker quickly landed near her alt form and transformed, his faceplates set into a sneer. "Pathetic. You can't even run for your life. Well, it matters little. You should feel honoured; not many die at my hands..." he taunted, summoning his weapon from subspace and bringing it to life. The orange femme backed up weakly, her spark all but pounding against its chamber. She couldn't believe it...Would her desire for revenge be left unfullfilled, another unfinished promise banished to the Pit? Primus could never be so cruel, could he? Dying at the hands of a Seeker was not the way Electra had envisioned of going, but she had no choice. The mech's shadow loomed dangerously over her alt mode, and Electra was about to offline all her systems, when a sudden crash in front of her, followed by a howl of pain, made her stop. "Gahhh! My optics! You fragging slaggard! I'll kill you for this!" Skywarp screeched in pain. Cautiously, the orange car scanned the scene in front of her, and gasped in shock when she realized what had happened.

Bumblebee was on all fours, small gasps escaping his vents as beside him, Skywarp covered his optics and stumbled around. "You son of a glitch, you cracked my optics! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" he thundered, blindly swinging a punch. Electra growled again, and with what little strength she had left, she rammed into the stumbling Seeker, who roared once more, before falling to the ground. Bumblebee's optics widened, and he rolled out of the way before Skywarp's frame crashed on top of him. Confident the Decepticon was offline, even if momentarily, Electra transformed, and stared at the yellow mech. He panted, and a small frown formed. "We can't...We can't let you go...I'm sorry, but you must follow me. Optimus and the others will be here shortly." he said, and transformed into a small, yellow Beetle. Revving his engine, the Autobot scout motioned for her to follow him, and began to drive at top speed.

Almost in an uncertain manner, Electra followed suit, her mind racing with thoughts of fear and confusion. What was wrong with her? She was a loner, a neutral...a rogue femme. She didn't need anybot's help and she certainly didn't want to follow orders from anyone. She had just been given the chance to escape. The small yellow mech wouldn't have stood a chance...So why follow him? Why risk everything that she stood and that she pined for just to follow a lowly Autobot? Electra didn't know the answer to her own questions, and with a small shudder, she realized it was probably best not to know. Her thoughts still erratic, the orange car boosted her speed, trying to keep up with the small yellow Beetle that drove down the dusty road.

To Be Continued...

**Moar chappies for chu. Enjoy. (For more information, please see chapter six. **_**Grazie**_**.)**

**PS: I'm only three chapters away from reaching the tenth-chapter milestone! That makes me so proud lol! XD So remember to review people, 'cuz those reviews really keep me going!**


End file.
